Welcome Back!
by Cactuspaf
Summary: After Tartaros, Natsu left for a year and Lucy and him meet again at the new Grand Magic Games. They're really happy to see each other again... maybe more than regular friend should be? smut NaLu
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

When Lucy walked up that morning, she did just the same as any other day: starting with her yoga with Plue, eating her breakfast and then taking a bath and getting ready. She knew it would not be exactly the same though, today was the final of the Grand Magic Games of the year x792. However, she had no idea how radically different it would be.

She was late, and she had to run to the arena. She had to do a lot of work to get the position as a reporter for the Sorcerer magazine and she did not want to waste all that because she had overslept. The truth is, she had dreamt of the previous Magic Games, how her team had won against Sabertooth and made an amazing come back to the world seven years after their disappearance. Now, they had disappeared again and they had all left her behind as if she did not mean anything. How could they do that to her? After all they had went through, they had just left! The worst of them was Natsu who did not even say goodbye properly, he had just left a letter on her desk and she had not seen him since then.

She arrived at the arena but was stopped by the two guards who did not want to let her through. She went through her stuff but her pass was nowhere to be found and she had to use different tricks to get through. First, she tried to seduce them. Although she did not practice magic anymore, she had worked as a model for the Sorcerer and she had had to train her body to make it look even nicer than it was. She had continued this training after becoming a reporter, she had discovered that these exercises actually helped her get a hold and understanding on her body. Plus, her breast and bottom were now more supported with the gain of muscle and who did not want to look nicer?  
Her bag fell and the pass fell off it, the guards stopped immediately and she pulled her tongue at them:

'I told you I was allowed!'

She heard them complain about her but she was already too far ton understand it. She rushed through the stairs and climbed the steps three by three, allowing herself a break only when she saw Jason. He turned around and exclaims:

'Lucy! There you are!'  
'So sorry! I had some troubles…'

They looked at the games in silence. Lucy was so bored; these games were so lame. All of it was so obvious and there was no powerful mage. Fairy Tail was absent, obviously, but somehow none of the other interesting guilds had decided to participate. She breathed out heavily when the last fight was about to start and Jason turned to her. He was completely oblivious to the masquerade and exclaimed:

'Cool! Cool! Cool! That will make an interesting article! Right, Lucy!?'

She looked at him, still bored, and decided to explain:

'It is true that Crexerc is strong. But according to my notes and observation, the members of Skull Milione are stronger. Each of them has at least twice Crexerc's magical power. They just hid it.'

And surely, Skull Milione won easily, surprising everybody except Lucy who had seen better.

But then, the crowd went silent and Lucy straightened herself. This magical power… she knew it.

'No way… this can't be…'

Just as she said it, an incredible heat starting the exhale from a person entering the arena. He was drapped in a black cloth and no one could see him. He was talking to the team down in the area and they did not seem to like it. Lucy bent forward, putting her hands on the burning wall in front of her. She could not believe it, it was just impossible!

But then, just at that moment, the new comer was surrounded by fire and set the whole arena into flames, burning and melting adversaries, walls, and even her clothes!

'Natsu!'

She screamed as she put her arms in front of her to protect her breast. Happy popped out of behind her and flew to her to greet her. She just ignored him and put her right foot on the melting wall in front of her. She had to see him up close, to touch him to know it was him. Screaming his name again to catch his attention, she jumped from the wall, falling in the arena, aiming at Natsu. She spread her arms around her, not caring about her bare breast, so that she could catch Natsu in her arm. She fell with all her weight on him but he was ready and stronger than before. He did not even stumble and caught her in his arms, grinning as she was rubbing her head against his. He could feel her chest against his and blushed when he noticed she was not wearing everything: he had almost forgotten how comfortable she was with her body. She never cared too much about him seeing her. She kept screaming his name in his ear but it just made him smile even more. He put his hand on her head and said happily:

'I'm back!'

She pulled away from him and he quickly pressed on her back to prevent her from going away.

'You don't want the whole arena to see your breast, do you?'

He smiled when she blushed and he undid his cape to tie it around her. She pulled it close tight on her while trying to move away from him but he kept her there, his hand on her hips. She blushed again but this time not out of embarrassment but pleasure. She had been angry at him for leaving like this, terribly angry, but it seemed as if he missed her as well. She put her hands in his long hair and caressed it gently. He reeked of sweat and was burning hot, but she could still not push him away, she was too afraid he would disappear just as easily as he had walked back into her life.

* * *

Lucy pushed the door of her home and let Natsu and Happy come in first.

'So, this is where I live. You're welcome to stay here. Just don't make a mess and don't go in my room.'

As soon as she said that they opened the closest in her kitchen and started making a mess, putting food wrapping everywhere.

'Stop that!'

They messed around for a while and Lucy smiled fondly before catching Happy and pulling him in her arms for a hug.

'Lucy! Let me!'

She laughed and was about to tinkle him when she noticed that Natsu was not the only one stinking. She threw him away and he hit the floor.

'Hey Lucy! That hurts! Why did you do that!'  
'You stinky! Both of you! Go take a bath right now!'

Natsu was laughing his ass off while Happy kept on complaining about the bad treatment. The blond woman went to her bathroom and bent near the bathtub, turning the taps open. She put her hand under the stream of water, checking the temperature. She could hear the laughter behind her and Natsu's deep and gravelly voice seemed to penetrate her and surround her heart, pressing it in a tight embrace. She put her free hand on her heart. She was getting hot and uncomfortable and she knew it was not the fault of the water. She had felt it before in the arena when her body had pressed again his. She sighted heavily and stood up, embarrassed of feeling like this. She left the bathroom and when to the living room. She knew they probably made a mess and that would probably calm her down. But when she saw them fighting with the pillow in the transformed apartment, even though knew she was supposed to be pissed, all she could feel was joice. Her flat had seemed so empty up until now. She crossed her arms on her chest and tried to look pissed at them.

'I told you not to make a mess!'  
'Haha! Sorry sorry!'  
'And Natsu, what with the hairstyle?'  
'Uhh?'

He put his hand in his hair, as if he were surprised by what she said. So, as expected, nothing was wrong for him. She smiled as she let out a sight and when to her desk to grab a pair of scissors.

'Take a seat, I'm going to cut them for you.' She said as she pointed at a chair nearby.  
'What? You? Why not the crab?'  
'He won't cut your hair, their too dirty and repulsive.'  
'What? You're so mean Lucy!'

She pushed him down on the chair and started cutting the longest parts, putting regularly her hand through her hair to try to make it even. They were soft, and the truth was she wanted to cut them herself because she wanted to touch him again.

'But seriously, since when didn't you take a bath?'

He laughted and she smiled. She could smell him and she knew it was a bad smell. But the truth was, it aroused her. It was a manly smell, slightly musky and sweet. She felt something happening in her and she understood with horror that she was becoming wet. She wanted more of him. She put down the scissors and put both her hands in Natsu's head, putting her head next to his, burying her nose in his hair, she was soaked wet. Happy turned from blue to red, wondering what it was witnessing, while Natsu bent back his head to be nose to nose with Lucy.

'Lucy, what are you doing?'

She blushed just as much as Happy and slapped Natsu with all her strength.

'Natsu you're too closed!'  
'Hey you started it! Don't slap me!' he screamed with indignation.

She turned her back on him and went to the bathroom without looking back. He knew she was embarrassed, although he did not know why. He looked at Happy and shrug. The celestial spirit mage came back from the bathroom and told them that the bath was ready. Natsu went there with Happy and jumped in it, throwing his clothes on the floor with no care. It just felt so good to be in a bath after such a long time spent leaving outside. He sank in it completely, wetting his newly cut hair. Happy was telling him a story but he was not listening. All he could think of was the breast of Lucy against his in the arena. And what was that before? Their faces had been so close. Her hands on his head had feel so good.

'Natsu! Don't forget I'm here!' Happy screamed.

He flicked his eyes open, wondering why Happy was uncomfortable. His friend was looking down on him and the pink haired mage did the same understanding why Happy felt he should remind him of his presence. He put both his hand in his crotch, hiding his hard on from his friend. When he looked up, Happy was smiling maliciously.

'Well Natsu… I know we're close but there's a limit.'  
'Happy! Please forget it!'  
'gngnhhehe…De dekiteiru' *****

Natsu send a wave of water to his friend and looked away.

'Shut up, you don't get it!'

After all, he had not seen a woman for so long… and Lucy was attractive. He had noticed right away, her butt and boobs had changed since last year. They were bigger! And firm! He felt a light tinkle in the lower part of his belly and turned red. This time it was Happy who sent him a wave in his face.  
They played a bit in the water before Happy turned serious:

'Natsu, I am going to help you.'

* * *

 ***De dekiteiru = our dear Happy used to say that a lot didn't he? if you don't remember, it means 'love is in the air', often translated as 'she/he like her'**

 **So! This is it for my first story published ever! I mean, the first chapter at least! The truth is, I already have the second one there and smut is coming!  
I have so many things I want to say and explain but I have to make choices! There are probably other people who chose that plot so it's not really that original but when I saw the episode today I could not stop myself! My brain went on fire! Hopefully yours will as well when I post the next chapter fufufu. **

**I hope you liked it! If you came for the smut please hold on, I will post the chapter shortly! xx**


	2. Chapter 2: A warm bath

They played a bit in the water before Happy turned serious:

'Natsu, I am going to help you.'  
'What do you mean?' he asked, wondering what his friend had in mind.

He flew out of the bath, grabbing the shampoo bottle. He opened the window and threw it as far as he could. Then, he flew back into the bath. Natsu looked at him strange, not understanding what his friend was doing. But then, Happy screamed to Lucy in the living room:

'Lucy! There's no shampoo!'  
'Yes there is guys,' she screamed back, 'on the side of the bathtub.'  
'It is not here Lucy! Can you bring it to us?'

Natsu eyes opened wide. So that's what his friend had in mind. He was about to attack his little cat friend when he heard Lucy's foot steps approaching. She stopped behind the door so she did not need to scream.

'Then look in the cupboard on top of the tap, there should be another one.'  
'Lucy it's too cold outside! Give it to us!' Happy said.  
'But…'

After considering how he should react, Natsu decided to go for it and joined in.

'Come on Lucy, it's just us and there a curtain anyway.'  
'Well if you insist.'

Lucy pushed the door a bit open and slipped into the foggy bathroom. Natsu had pulled the curtain of the bathtub but she could still see his face and he was looking at her, a wondering look on his face. He looked at her straight in her eyes and his serious expression made her nervous. She lost her self in his dark pupil for an instant before turning her eyes away. She was way too hot in this bathroom! How hot was the water for her to feel it from here? She felt a rumble in her stomach and she rushed to the cabinet. She took the shampoo and gave it to Natsu before stepping out and closing the door. Happy called her:

'Do you want to join us Lucy?' he asked, seeming innocent.  
'There's no way I can do that!' she replied energically.  
'But Lucy. I'm a cat, I hate water. But Natsu hate to bath alone.' He insisted.  
'Is that my problem?'

Then it was Natsu's hoarse voice who joined in:

'Lucy please. I don't want you so far from me ever again.'

She felt a stab in her chest at what he said and tears came to her eyes, she was living it all over again; them leaving her behind. They were joking but they had hurt her, they had just rubbed salt in her wound. She went down on her knees and started sobbing, putting her arms around her legs and her head on her knees, feeling it all over again. But Natsu had felt that something went wrong and he went out of the bath and opened the door. When he saw her crying it could feel his heart break. It felt even more terrible because he knew it was his fault she hurt so much. He bent down and put his strong arms around her, grabbing her where he could, and carried her up. She started wiggling in his arms, trying to get rid of his hold and he tightened his grip to prevent her from falling. He went to the bath and asked Happy:

'Put all the bubbling soap in the water.'

And as he did that, Natsu let Lucy free from his arms. She barely stood on her feet and he kept his hold on her arm to support her.

'Done, Natsu!'  
'Good!' he said as he put his hand on Lucy shirt and tear it from her.  
'What are you doing!' she screamed.

But he was already pulling her skirt away, even if she was protesting and trying to defend herself. He let her on her panty and grabbed her strongly on both her arms, pulling her up and throwing her in the water without further ado. Happy laughed strongly but Natsu was dead serious and he grabbed his friend by his tail and threw it out in the living room, locking the door of the bathroom. Then, he entered the bath with Lucy looking at him incredulously. He heard Happy complain a bit but he quited down quickly.  
He could see she was about to talk but since he did not know what to say, slightly embarrassed, he pushed her head under the water. As expected, she was angry when she pulled her head out of the water and started screaming at him. At least he did not have to explain himself like this.

After screaming for five long minutes, Lucy calmed down and realized the situation she was in. Although they could not see anything with the foam in the bath, she knew he was naked and was only wearing her thong. She blushed shyly and put her chin in the water. The bath was so small, no way two people were supposed to fit in it. There were both sitting with their legs against their chest and the position was very uncomfortable but luckily, the amout of soap Happy had put hid their body well and that helped her think of something else than he's body. Not for long. She looked up at the fire mage: his wet hair was pulled back on his head; a hairstyle she did not often see but which fit him so well. She could see his manly features so well like this and he had a light blush on his cheeks that made him look a little bit cute. His skin was more tanned than it used to be and his shoulders that were out of the water much stronger as well. She wondered if he also saw the littles things that had change in her since the last time they saw each other.  
He looked up and talked quietly:

'Your hair grew as well, Lucy. It looks good, don't cut then.'

She was happy. She put her hand on his shoulder and followed his arm until she reached his hand and took it. She would not let go of it.

'Do you like it more like this?' she asked.  
'You also lost a bit of weight.' He continued as he nod.

Err… She tried to kick him in the head with her feet but he grabbed her foot mid-air in his right hand before she could reach him. There it was again, the serious look. She weakened at the sight and tried to pull her foot back but he kept it in his hand. She stared into his eyes. What was he doing? What was in his head?  
Slowly, very slowly, he started rubbing his thumb on the palm of her foot.

'Natsu?'

She could see a spark in his eyes and he put her foot closer to his head. She did not dare to breath, afraid of breaking the moment.  
And then he did it, he kissed her foot and she let out a scream of surprise.

'What are you doing?'  
'Shh…' he answered as he dropped her foot back in the water without letting his hold on it go.

She thought he had finished there but he moved from his position, dropping himself on his knee. He grabbed her other foot and put each of her leg around him. Only then did he let go of her feet. She still couldn't move, petrified by what was happening and afraid of breaking the spell because oh! Whatever he was doing she so did not want it to stop!  
He put his arm on the edge of the bathtub, on both side of her, and bend on top of her. Then, he put his right arm in the water and found her waist. He grabbed her and pulled her up, putting his flexed legs under her, her own legs on each side of him. Then, he tightened his grip around her body and drop his head on her chest. Finally, he breathed out. A long breath. He felt as if he had not breathed really for a full year. A heavy weight was lifted up his chest.  
Destabilized but used to her friend's weird behavior, Lucy accepted the position she was in quite quickly. She put her hand on his head and started to caress is, telling him it was okay. Even if he was bold, he was reassured to see she was not angry at him for the sudden hug, he had been unable to restrain it.

They stayed like this for a while and Lucy started realizing how awkward some things were: the naked Natsu had his head on her chest, her breast was floating because of the water and Natsu could certainly feel her tits on his torso. And his hand that was initially on her hips had moved a bit and was now on her butt! And she was wearing strings… But that was not the worse!  
Natsu was breathing faster little by little and his hand started grabbing her butt, just very slightly, she could almost not feel it at first. And… and… she was not so sure, but she thought she could feel something against her crotch and she feared it could be Natsu. He moved a little bit and put his eyes against her throat. Until now they had not moved, it was the first movement they did for a while and therefore it broke the hug. But what should be the next move? In all logic, they should have parted and went back on each side of the bathtub, but neither moved.

Lucy remembered how he had kissed her foot and at the same time she blushed, she felt herself becoming a bit wet again and by reflex, moved a bit her butt away from Natsu, afraid he would notice. This was silly, they were in a bath, there was no way it wouldn't. The movement displeased him, he felt as if she was breaking their embrace and he was not ready. He grabbed her butt cheek with his right hand more firmly and put his left hand on her shoulder before pulling her to him, pressing his crotch on her panty. He could feel her pussy again his cock and that was making him crazy, the animal in him was already awake. Lucylet out a gasp and grabbed his shoulder, as if she was scared to fall. Not as if she could fall anywhere, she was stuck in his arms.

He was getting almost suffering from trying to repress his pulsion. The soap in the bath was the one she used even one year ago and her scent was everywhere around him. The fact that he had not smelled or touch her for so long did not help; nor did her little gasp. It almost sounded like a moan… Her pussy against his cock, her boobs against his chest, her throat again his eyes, her mouth so close for his ears that he could hear every breath she made, her heart pounding against his.  
He wanted to do something naughty to her, just to hear her gasp again, but she could reject him.

She could not stand it anymore; the friendly hug was far away. This was becoming something else, but she had no idea what it was. She needed to know. She tightened her legs around Natsu, getting even closer to him. She now knew it was his dick she felt on her and she craved to feel it more. She heard a grunt coming from him and it turned her on even more. There was nothing rational about it, they had always been friends, and nothing had ever happened between them. They had seen each other naked several time. This was different.  
She put her hand at the back of his head and buried her finger in his hair, pulling his head up to look at him in his eyes.

'Natsu…' she moaned.

And he stole her lips away in a passionate kiss, she had let the dragon loose. His hand grabbed her boobs violently and when she whined he stopped and pulled away from her.

'S… sorry…' he was afraid.  
'Don't be silly.'

She pulled his lips back to hers and they kissed again, touching each other, exploring each other, their tongues dancing a sweet ballet. Both their hand went to each other cheeks and their stroke it gently. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled softly at Natsu. He smiled back and thought about stopping there for a moment, he felt he had taken hold of the situation again, but he felt Lucy's finger touching his lower belly and he gasped surprise. Her smile a naughty grin, not innocent at all!

'Lucy don't or…'  
'Or what?'

He meant to say: 'or I won't be able to stop', but couldn't for she had already put her hands on his penis and grabbed it.

'Nng Lucy!'

Her free hand went to his cheek and she pulled him into a soft kiss.

'I'm here.'

She had never done that before and she was not sure how to do it. She looked at his serious face with her troubled eyes and he understood. He softly reach for her hand on his member and put it around hers, both unsure of what they were doing. He started to stroke himself gently with her hand. She was completely red and he found it so cute he almost felt bad about doing that to her. He let her hand go and while she continued, he reached for her breast and started massaging it softly. He kissed her, licking her lips and biting her tongue before separating from her and going down on her breast. While massaging both her tits with his hands, he started kissing, licking and biting her right nipples. And there she went… calling his name between her moans.

He could feel himself growing ever harder in her hand and knew there was no turning back. He could not stop. He let her boobs down and gave her a frustratingly short kiss before putting his hand under her tights. Her eyes grew wide and she understood what he was about to do. Without further ado, he pulled her out of the water and she ended up on her butt on the edge of the bathtub. His head was exactly at the level of her pussy.

'Ss… stop!'  
'Do you mean it?' he asked as she swallowed hardly, she could not lie.  
'No…'

As soon as she said it, he pulled her panty down her and she went red again. He smirked, he has never felt that powerful before; he could see the effect he had on her.  
He straightened himself on his knee and she bent to meet him midway and kissed him. He could feel her starting to melt to him and lower her butt to put it back in the water and he put his hands on her hips to put her back on the edge. He would not let her run away.  
He left her lips and started to kiss her throat then her boobs, her ribs, her belly and then finally her groin. She wiggled in his arms, probably tickled, but he maintained her in her place. He breathed in. That was his Lucy.

She felt shy, she was too naked and she had never thought all of this would happen. It was as if the months of not seeing each other and rid them of their limits. She had not prepared to see him that day, if she had known this would happen she would probably have shaved down there a bit more, she was feeling a bit self-conscious. She did not know much about sexuality, but she had heard some men did not like hair down there. What she did not know was that Natsu found it actually really attractive, this was the proof of her woman hood and even though there were hairs he knew her sacred fruit was just centimeters from his mouth and it was making him crazy.  
Embarrassed, she tried to stop him:

'Natsu wait, don't… AH!'

He did not tease her anymore, he had splinted her lips away with his hand and opened his mouth on her opening, licking it all over the place, kissing, sucking and even biting a little bit. She let out a funny moan that turned him on even more and he pressed his head even more against her as she pressed her hand on his head to encourage him. He went for her clit first, licking it and grabbing it softly between his lips, taking care of not biting on it. Somehow, he knew this was a soft spot. He sucked on it for a while then pressed against it with his tongue. Another moan went out of Lucy lips, she liked it. He played with it a little more and then left it, going a little lower. She puffed and moved, trying to put her clit at the level of his mouth again and he smiled interiorly, prouf of the effect he had on her. He went lower a found her inside lips which he licked and sucked on carefully, playing with her vagina without going in it. It was terribly frustrating for her and she was starting to lose patience. She wanted him inside her.

She grumbled again and stopped him with her hand, pulling his head away from her groin. He crossed his eyebrows,looking at her, displeased to be stopped in his game. But when she begged him 'Kiss me', he could only oblige. Still kissing him, she pushed him on his back so that he was lying in the water again, and she was sitting on him. They were back in the water.

She pressed her breast again him and put her hand behind her, trying to reach his penis. As soon as she put her hand around him, she felt his finger on her clit. She had not been the only on trying to reach the pleasure organ of the other. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, smiling and kissing at the same time, even laughing a little bit. But Natsu put his finger at her entering and they went back to serious. The truth was, she was petrified by what was happening how. Nothing had ever entered her before, not even her own finger, she had no idea how it would feel. What if she was not normal down there?

Natsu felt her tense and took his hand away, putting it on her cheek so that she would look at him.

'Lucy, everyting alright?'  
'Yes, it's just… I'm not very comfortable with it.'

He put his arms around her and hugged her.

'Let's stop here Lucy, let's take it slowly.'  
'But what if…' she could not say it, but he understood. He looked at her straight in her eyes, deeply serious.  
'I'm not going anywhere.'

* * *

 **Bim bam boom! That's it for the second chapter and my first smut ever!  
** **I know I probably frustrated you by stopping there! It could have gone all the way but... O'm such a teaser :p  
** **Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it! I know my writing is not excellent, I'm quite new at it, but I will keep on going and hopefully show you some progress!**

 **Next chapter is coming out next monday! Take care! xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Card games

They sat on the floor, around the coffee table, and Natsu was watching Lucy shuffling the cards efficiently. She sat opposite of him and Happy was at the end of the table, oblivious to the tension. After the bath, she had put on a short sleeve shirt which stick to her skin wonderfully. The eyes of the fire mage went from her beautiful hands to her shoulder, her collarbone to her cleavage. Though she wore no bra, her breast was still firm and high. His eyes fell on the line separating them; he wanted to dive in it, they seemed so soft and warm. He could hear Lucy and Happy talking but had no idea what they were really saying for he was too busy looking at her.  
He could not believe what had happened in the bathroom before. He had just jumped on her! Unable to restrain himself anymore. He had always been a bit attracted to her but until now he had always been able to restrain himself. This was at a whole other level, this year apart had changed everything. He had barely stopped himself and the tension had come back quickly afterward.

Why did she choose to wear such a thin shirt? He could almost see through the thin pink fabric of it and it was so tight around her breast, this was definitely not helping him. Happy asked him a question and he looked up, not sure what it was. Lucy saved him:

'That's right Natsu, I don't mind if it's poker or black jack so what do you prefer?'  
'Poker of course.' he answered nervously.

She smiled slightly and Natsu knew she had caught him looking at her breast earlier. He tried to focus on the discussion and straightened himself behind the coffee table. But then, he noticed it: if he straightened himself, he could see more of Lucy's breast. He swallowed strongly. There, in the corner, her shirt was so tight he could see the round shape of her tits' areola. Her nipple was not sticking out too much for she was relaxed and warm, but he could still see it if he looked well. It was a slight bump on her breast, begging for his attention. A slight brush would be enough to make it stands out.  
He felt himself grow hard at the idea of touching it and changed the way he was sitting to conceal it better. He could not look away. He had seen her nipple before, he knew it was like a raspberry laying slyly on a vanilla icecream ball. He wanted to take it in his mouth and suck on it. How easy would it be to extend his arm and grab it between his finger, to twist it until it sticked out?

Lucy suddenly rose from her seat, as if she had heard his thoughts, taking the sight away from him. He realized he was breathing harder and a drop of sweat fell down his head. He tightened his fist on his knee, what was he thinking about now?

'Anyone else want water?' She asked as she walked to the kitchen.

She saw Natsu and Happy nodding in unison and she filled up three glasses. She had noticed Natsu's look while she was dealing the cards and she had to leave to hide in the next room. Happy was here! And it was so embarrassing! Couldn't he at least be a little bit more discreet?  
Lucy drank her glass in the kitchen, taking a moment to breath and calm down. If any man had stared at her like that she would have slapped him, but this was Natsu and she somehow enjoyed it. She felt proud of her body and excited at the idea of him desiring her. She looked at her nipples, and then at the boys. They were talking and took no notice of her. She had an idea but it was a bit bold, a bit too calculated, and she was not sure she should do it. Maybe it was too mischievous? She dried her hands on a towel hanging on the wall, making sure no drop of water was left from filling up the glasses. Then, with a resolved smile, she put her finger on her nipple and pinched them hard. She blinked back a tear, she had done it a bit too strongly, and looked at the result: they were now sticking out _a_ _lot_. A bit too much actually, this was all but discreet with that shirt. Then again, she had chosen that one after the shower for that reason but she felt suddenly too bold. She rubbed her nipples, thinking for a second that it would make it go away and realized right away that this was not the thing to do. She flushed slightly and put her hands down. After glancing at Natsu in the leaving room, she decided to accept the situation and just go for it. She pulled her shirt down a bit to make her cleavage stand out as well.

The celestial mage smiled naughtily and went back to the room were the guys were talking. She tried to look innocent as she bent next to Natsu to put the glass on the table, making sure her breast was at his eyes level when he turned to notice her. He straightened, startled by what he saw, and looked at her in confusion. She chuckled, what with the reaction? He was so cute…

'It's just me Natsu, I didn't mean to scare you.' She joked, now lighthearted.  
'I didn't hear you coming back.' He defended himself, his cheeks as red as his fairy tail tattoo.

She went back to her place, giving Happy his own glass. He was telling a story about that time when they fished in the mountain and seemed unaware of what had happened. She let out a sight of relief and took her cards to organize them. Instead of the floor, she decided to sit on the sofa for a while. It was more comfortable after all.

Every time Lucy put down a card on the table, Natsu had a good view on her breast and he really wondered if she did it on purpose or if it was as innocent as it seemed at first glance. She had startled him before. When he had seen her nipples sticking out so close to him he had wanted to grab them in his mouth right there right then. But he had restrained himself and even though she was across him on the sofa, they were still taunting him. His eyes would go from his cards, to her face, to her tits, to his cards and again and slowly he saw her nipple becoming smooth again. He wanted to brush them so they would come back as they were. He dried his hand that was starting to sweat on his pants and took a card, trying to focus on the game. But she went down on the table again to pick one and her shirt did not follow her move that well, letting him caught a glipse of the top of her areola.  
He suspected that she had made her nipples sticking out on purpose before and had found it terribly sexy but he knew that this movement was uncalculated, that it was just pure luck, and he was not sure which one of the two pleased him most.

'Natsu it's you turn.' Happy cut him off.

Why did he keep interfering? Natsu loved his little cat friend but at that moment he wanted to throw him out as he did in the bathroom before so that he could jump on Lucy to fulfill all his fantasies. Happy had said he would help him before but all he had done was being in the way!  
He grumbled bitterly and focused on his game again, pushing back his sinful thoughts.

Time went by, they talked for a long time and enjoyed sharing their stories. Natsu gave his word to Lucy that he would give her a special interview for the Sorcerer Magazine about the magic games AND that she could modify whatever he was saying in whatever she wanted to make a buzz to get her to forgive him. Happy promised her that he would go fishing and give her 50% of his harvest to apologize.  
At some point, Lucy decided that it was enough, she was tired with all the emotions and it was getting late, she stood up to go to bed.

'And don't come in my room!' she reminded them as she left.

Natsu and Happy decided to clean the card game and while Natsu settled in the sofa, Happy rolled in a ball on the armchair, a light blanket on him. Natsu crossed his arms under his head and looked at the ceiling, listening to Lucy rummaging in her room. After a while, he saw the light turning off and heard a last rustle before it went silent.

The fire mage waited a while in the dark and silence, but he could not sleep. He kept thinking about her breast and how he had wanted to jump over the coffee table and pull down her shirt, freeing her breast a split second before catching them in his hands. He would have bitten her nipple a bit too hard, hurting her a little before licking away the pain. He would have pressed her boobs against one another with his hands and made them push up to look bigger and dropped his head in it to smell them. He would have licked the line of her cleavage up to her throat and then down to her nipple.

The young man turned in his bed, trying hopelessly to think of something else, then stood up and went to the kitchen to get some water. He turned on the tap and looked at the stream of water. It reminded him of the bath they had taken. How things had turned on sweet! She had been so beautiful, sitting on the edge of the tub, looking down at him with lust in her eyes, her lips slightly opened for him. But he had went for her other lips, kissing them eagerly. She had been burning hot down there. He had wanted to play longer with her clitoris.  
He snapped out of his reverie and realized the water was still flowing. He turned it off and sighted heavily before drinking the whole glass in one shot. He went back to the room and looked at Lucy's bedroom door. He laid against the wall, looking at it for a moment, then grabbed a marker pen and went to her bedroom.

He went to her bed. He had to make her angry again at him or he would not be able to stop himself again and drawing on her face while she slept was probably the best idea for that. But he froze when he saw her and his scheme fell through. She was naked and her blanket was only covering her butt. The moonlight cast a soft white light on her back and he had to suppress the urge to caress it. She was snoring discreetly and bore a very peaceful expression on her face. Her cheek was crushed on he pillow, her lips slightly open and a strand of hair crossing her face.  
He looked away, deciding the leave it at it when he saw her wall behind him. It was a map with every member of the guild on it. There was their location at certain times and where they went after. He put his hand on it and followed the line of Wendy, then Erza. She had told him they had all left, but the fact that none of them at all had stayed with her was striking when looking at her map. His heart was aching. After Igneel's death he had had to leave, to be alone for a while. But this seclusion had been forced on her, it was different from choosing it. He had abandoned her. Sure, he had never expected the guild to split out after he left, it had always been there and he had thought it would be there for Lucy, but that was no excuse. The guild had become his family and hers and they had all left her. He threw his fist at the wall with anger, he knew he was not allowed to be angry at the others for leaving her for he had done just the same but he couldn't help being angry anyway/

Lucy moved behind him, probably awaken by the noise, and he turned to face her. She was still in the moon light but she had straightened her arms under her, raising her chest from the mattress. She was looking at him with sleepy eyes, probably wondering if she was dreaming and not aware that she was exposing her bare chest to him.

Natsu crossed the room and fell on his knee in front of her, grabbing her in his arms and kissing her desperately. Her mouth opened for him and his tongue went to meet hers, begging for more contact. She put her arms around his neck and sat on her bed, still not sure of what was happening. He climbed on the bed and pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. He slipped his arms on her back and pulled her even closer to him. She could feel desire for her, his anguish and desperation and let him kiss her for a while, before putting her hand on his cheek to make him stop and look at her.

'I'm sorry Lucy… I'm so sorry.' He cried.

Her heart stopped for a second and she looked at the wall behind him, understanding what had cause this sudden surge. She had not wanted him to see it, that was why she had asked him not to come to her room. She knew he would have felt bad and even if she was terribly angry at him for leaving she was not angry enough to make him suffer. She sighted and put a strand of hair behind her ears. It fell down and Natsu put it back fir her, leaving his warm hand just there on her cheeks as he looked at her in the eyes.

'I won't say I'm not angry,' she explained him, 'but I understand why you left.'  
'I will never leave again without you.' He sobbed.

It was the second time he said it this evening and she was starting to believe him, but somewhere in her heart she doubted. She knew he really believed in what he was saying at that moment but she knew him; he had always been impulsive, and if he had done it once he would do it again. That was how he dealt with his emotions and after a year apart she had learnt to live with his absence. She was now stronger and more independent than a year before.

She put her arms around him to try and convey her feelings and felt him shake slightly. What she did not know was that it was different now. He could not every leave her anymore, she had gotten into him and he knew she was there forever. Lucy was not just any girl, Lucy was Lucy, her name in itself said it all. If he left again, she would come along.

He kissed her again and again as if he were trying to catch up on the wasted time. After a while, he broke the embrace unenthusiastically and looked at her, anxious about what he was about to ask. But she talked first, saving him from asking himself:

'Do you want to sleep here tonight?'  
'I was about to ask you.' He sighted, relieved that they were on the same page.

They both smiled and lied in the bed, covering their body with the blanket.  
Natsu put himself behind her, her head on his arms, their body cuddling each other. Although he was the fire dragonslayer, he could still feel her naked body burning against his and after a while he pushed the blanket off them to cool them down, exposing her naked breast under the moonlight. She shivered and he tightened his grip around her, sharing his body warmth with her.  
He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed it tenderly. It would be a long night for him because he could neither do anything to her nor leave. She looked so frail the moment before that he did not dare to move an inch.

Lucy was listening to the noise of the night: an owl somewhere outside, and Natsu's breath again her neck, regular, powerful, calm. Was he already sleeping?  
She couldn't. Her body was aching with desire, her skin was burning at his contact, and she felt so wet she could not ignore it. She was felt torn between hugging him closer or sending him away to be able to relax and sleep.

They sighted at the same time and she turned to face him, realizing he was struggling as much as she as. She put her hands on his cheek and kissed him as softly as she could.

* * *

 **I will stop the chapter here everybody! Thank you for reading!**

 **It is a bit shorter than the previous chapter but I wanted to finish it on a tender note :)  
I will try my best to post the following chapter next Monday but it will be a busy period for me! I'll update on my profile!  
Talking about that! I'm writing a second fiction which will be posted soon! Check out my profile to know more!**

 **See you next week for more smut! xx**


	4. Chapter 4: A promise

**This is the last chapter already! Thank you for following me until the end, I feel so strange finishing my first fanfiction, such emotions for me, but I will keep on writing!**

 **Please enjoy! -xx Cactuspaf**

Natsu was lying in the dark, Lucy in his arms. How long had they been lying like this? The situation was difficult for him. After not seeing her for so long and after what had happened, restraining himself seemed like the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Her generous breast was rising with each of her breathing, pressing against the arm he had placed around her.  
He tried to think of something else, to calm himself down, and put his head closer to her. But his nose caught her mango shampoo smell and he saw flashes of memories of the bath they had taken together earlier. She had been so beautiful with her red cheeks and wet pleading eyes. Her two lips had kissed his with so much hunger and passion, stopping only to let out those sexy moans which he wanted to hear, see and feel again.

He sighted and noticed she had done the same as him at the same time. The possibility that she felt just as frustrated and teased as him hit him and he let her space to turn around and face him. She did so and put her hand in his cheek, caressing it so gently; he could see her sweet brown eyes in the moonlight. Their lips found each other in a tight and silent embrace. It remained calm and peaceful for only a brief moment until he felt something break in him: his self-control.  
He put his hand in her hair, crushing his lips on hers, and forced the entrance to her mouth with his tongue. Pushing her shoulder down with his right hand so that she would be on her back, he hurried to climb on top of her without leaving her lips. His tongue entwined hers, pulling it to his mouth. He heard her moan with pleasure and he broke the kiss to look at her. The darkness was concealing her sight from him and frustrated him, he wanted to see her. The dragon slayer reached for the light and switched it on, revealing Lucy red with flush, her mouth open and wet from the kiss, panting with her messy hair around her.

He grinned overwhelmed with desire and lust as he grabbed both of her tits in his hands, she looked this sexy because of him. He felt as if he would explode just by the sight of her but she was not finished with him. She reached for his neck and pulled him back to her mouth, being the one putting her tongue in his mouth this time. She seemed just as hungry for him as he was and she locked him in his arm, preventing him from moving away from her. He broke the kiss to leave a peck on her cheek but she turned her head and caught his lips again. It felt as if she would kiss him the whole night, and he would not mind but he was not finished with her.  
His right hand left her breast and slid down her body, feeling her twitch as he went passed her belly, stopping on her tight. He moved his hand to her crotch and started caressing it up and down, his finger between her lips, rubbing her clumsily. He felt her legs circling him and pulling him closer, asking for more anyway, and he kissed her more softly and pulled his hand away to tease her. He heard a growl coming from her and started rubbing her again, satisfied with her reaction. She broke the kiss and hid her face in his neck, shy, so he had to put his hand on her cheek to push her away.

'I want to see you,' he explained her, a light blush on his own cheeks.

He felt her shiver and licked her lips with a gentle smile.

'I'm not stopping,' he continued, as if to reassure her.

She smiled back to him and nodded as he kissed her again.

'You are so gorgeous Lucy.'

His voice sounded hoarse and sinful to her ears and she felt herself becoming even more wet, aroused by his straight-forwardness. She felt his finger close to her entrance and froze suddenly, turning panicking eyes to him. He put his free hand on her cheek, his weight resting on his elbow and hips to avoid crushing his woman and asked her:

'Lucy, my Lucy, you trust me, right?'

She smiled fondly at him, and nodded shyly while parting her legs slightly, allowing him to put his finger in. The blond was so self-conscious that she had always thought of sex of something embarrassing and now she was almost surprise by how natural and right it was if Natsu touched her. There was nothing to be embarrassed about; it was the sexiest, brightest and best feeling in the world.  
Her fire mage slid his index in and felt her tighten and contract around him, he looked up at her troubled face and kissed her fear away, not moving an inch until she relaxed. At last, she sighted, her body giving up on fighting back, and accepting him and he could start moving again, doing so without ever stopping kissing her.

His woman started breathing more heavily, shivering in his arms and let out a first moan as he added a finger. He felt the dragon's -or man's- urge to hear and get more and left her lips to kiss her left breast and lick her nipple, pinching it in his lips, sucking softly on it while his left hand rubbed her other breast. She let out a louder moan and dug her finger in his soft hair that she loved so much, encouraging him to go one.  
She let out a frustrated puff when he moved away from her, only to let another one out but of surprise this time when she saw him settle between her legs. He seemed to know her body better than herself; each of his actions was getting her higher and closer to orgasm, each movement of his tongue or finger causing a new surge of pleasure. Soon, she felt her mind go blank and her body jolting under him. She tried to stop him but he held on to her, maintaining her hips in place until her body stop shaking. Then, he kissed his way back to her lips and took her in his arms in a sweet cuddle.  
Her body had burnt so much but it was suddenly becoming much colder and his warm contact was exactly what she needed.

'Natsu,' she started hesitantly.

He looked up at her and when he saw she was not going to finish her sentence. He kissed her tenderly, he felt he was going to explode but knew it was not the moment to continue and tightened his embrace instead.

'Natsu,' she said again and he looked up to her, waiting, 'I… er… thank you.'

He chuckled softly and pecked her cheek.

'Don't be silly.'

He fell on his side and she curled up in his arms, her warm breath tickling him each time. The fire mage wanted to continue, he just wanted to let her rest an instant, but a second later he heard her breathing becoming regular and turn into a faint snore. With a sight, he started petting her head. It would be a long night for him. He longed for a cold shower but did not dare to move an inch, not wanting to disturb her.

The next morning, Lucy woke up alone in her bed. She was however not surprised when she found him talking merrily with Happy in the living room. She was not surprised either when she found an army at her door, looking for the person who had left a fire message to Fairy Tail on the castle.

They had left, the celestial mage reprimanding her Nakama while he and the exceed laughed their ass off, the three of them on their way to reform their guild and their team.  
Natsu seemed to think that reforming it was so easy and she was almost happy when Wendy turned them off. But as expected, he did not give up and Lamia Scale invited them to stay a night at their guild. They had drunk and partied during half of the night before falling on the bed, exhausted. It was then that Lucy noticed that they had given them a double bed room.

'What? A double bed? What do they think we are?' she squeaked as Natsu looked up to her.  
'I'm glad they gave us a double bed.' He stated easily as Happy let out a long loud sight.  
'Please guys, don't forget I'm here…'

They had been so obviously closed the whole evening, Lucy not leaving Natsu's side an instant while he kept putting his hand on her hips or her arms or anywhere really. They had always been closed and touchy, but this was on a whole other level, they were dripping with love and it could not have possibly gone unnoticed.  
Happy saw his two friends blush strongly and look away, their gaze meeting accidently and causing them to flush even more. He sighted strongly and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

The exceed was seating on a bench outside, looking at the stars when Lucy came in and sat next to him. He had hoped Natsu would go after him and explain himself and was surprise to see that it was Lucy who had come for him. He looked up expectantly to her and she nicely, talking in her soft voice:

'Natsu wanted to go after you but I asked him not to. I wanted to talk to you first Happy,' she paused and when he stayed silent she continued, 'You guys have been together for a year without anyone else and I get that you got used to that solitude. But do you remember when we met? It was the same, right? You had been together for years and I came along. You were not rejected at all, right? That was the beginning of the Team Natsu!'

She was right, it had always been "Natsu and Happy against the world" but when she joined them, it had been the beginning of it all. They had built a team and had been joined by Grey, Erza, Juvia and Wendy and Charuru. And it had been the best period of his whole life. He realized now that he had been frightened indeed, although needlessly.

'So, you guys are really together?' he asked timidly.  
'Err… I'm not sure of what we are, Happy. Natsu isn't really a normal guy, I don't know what he's thinking.'  
'You aren't really normal either Lucy. You should go back and talk about it with him. I will stay here.'  
'I'm not going back without you Happy, he's probably biting his nails right now, waiting for you.'

Happy smiled to his friend and they went back to the room together. When he saw him, Natsu took him in his arms and hugged him tightly, crying so loud Happy and Lucy laughed at him heartily.

The following day, Wendy told them they would leave with them and help them reform Fairy Tail. Happy had guessed it the evening before when he was talking with Lucy. If the three of them were together, the other would come back as well. And he knew Lucy and Natsu would not separate ever again.  
It was only two weeks later that Natsu made Lucy come while going down, yet again, and went to cuddle with her. And for the first time she saw him truthfully shy and embarrassed as he asked her the most simple question she had ever heard: "Lucy… will you marry me?". That night, they made love together for the first time and she knew they would be together for ever.


End file.
